On Wings Of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally is once again bullied by the same three stooges, but an airborne friend is here to save the day!


**A request from Sparkling Lover. Enjoy!**

It was getting dark and Ally was walking home from school. She stayed after class to help her teacher with an art project for the school dance. She was happy to help.

"HEY, BABY!"

Ally froze, then ran off after recognizing that voice. Hearing multiple footsteps running after her, Ally's hunch was right after realizing it was Bud, Chad, and Mikey. Ally kept running until she arrived at the park. She decided to hide in one of the playhouses.

But she was grabbed from behind and slung over Chad shoulder. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Ally screamed as she kicked and flailed, but the big goon of a boy was too strong for her. The bullies tied her to the swingset.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?!" Ally asked. "What have I ever done to you?!"

"For getting us in trouble at the field trip, ya little turd!" Bud spat. "Now be quiet while we practice our pitching!"

Ally was confused, but she got the message when the boys picked up stray rocks on the ground and began pelting her with them, hitting her to their black hearts' content.

"OW! Hey! Leave me al-OW! STOP IT!" Ally wailed, she started to cry.

"Hey, look guys! I think she's gonna cry!" Bud teased. "We made the baby cry!"

They all laughed as they kept throwing rocks until there was none left.

"Now, what else can we beam you with?" Bud thought in cruelty.

Ally blinked through her tears, her head and her body in pain. She opened her mouth to speak, then saw a winged shadow of a creature. It's glowing green eyes flashed in her direction.

Ally screamed, "A BAT!"

"A bat?" Bud said. "Great idea! Mikey, go get a-"

"A B-B-B-BAAAAT!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. Bud and Chad turned around and saw what looked like a red bat-like creature, snarling at them. Without a word, he blasted each of them with green lasers from his eyes. The boys cried out even louder than Ally as the monster kept blasting them until they couldn't move, they could only slightly twitch, a sign their was life still in them.

Ally wriggled around so she could get away from this creature. But to her surprise, he spoke with a kind smile, "It's okay, Ally. I'm here to help. Don't be scared."

The stunned girl was free. She looked up at him, realizing he looked more like a humanoid manta ray. "Who are you?"

"Jetray, Rachel was busy so she sent me to pick you up from school, but I couldn't find you anywhere! Then I heard crying while searching in the park, that's how I found you."

Ally smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thanks for saving me, Jetray. Sorry I was so scared of you..."

"No big, I'm used to it." he said. "Trust me, Rachel was no different!" he whispered.

Ally giggled. "So, are you gonna walk me home?"

Jetray blinked. "Walk? Walk?! Oh, that's a good one, kid!" he chortled. He then grabbed Ally's arms with his feet and flew up.

"Hey! we're leaving the ground!" Ally shouted.

"It's the only way to fly!" Jetray reminded her.

"WOOOOAH!" Ally wailed as the alien soared above the playground and over the city. Ally's fear immediately vanished when she saw the sparkling lights of the city. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

Jetray grinned, happy he was cheering him up so well. He tightened his grip on her, which caused Ally to yelp. "Careful!"

Perplexed, Jetray looked down to see what she meant, then saw that his claws were digging into her underarms.

The alien grinned rather mischievously at this. "Oh, does that tickle?"

Before Ally could speak, Jetray wiggled his toe-claws into Ally's tickle spot. "AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! PLEASE! NOT UNDER MY ARMS! OH-HOHOHO NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Jetray laughed.

"O-Okay! That's it!" Ally reached up and tickled Jetray's wings. "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

"Hahahahahaha! H-Hey! No fair! Stop that! Ahahahahahaha!" Jetray laughed up a storm as Ally kept tickling him, but he started to swerve around in the sky until the tickling was too much and grabbed Ally's hands, which caused them to fall. Luckily, they were only a few feet off the ground and landed right in front of the Grant Mansion.

After brushing themselves off, the two friends looked at each other, and laughed some more after that little experience.

"Probably not the best idea..." Ally admitted.

Jetray chuckled. "Yeah, I can't stand my wings getting tickled! Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They went inside and got Ally treated and cleaned up, she was a little bruised, but otherwise, alright.

Thank goodness she was taken in by this family, cause there's no way she could be picked by a better one.


End file.
